


Sweet tooth

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocolypse
Genre: 16-18ish, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kurt, Bottom Peter, But for Good Reason, Cuddles, Flavoured Lube, M/M, Mild Wing Kink, Misuse of powers, Rimming, Smut, Some Fluff, Switch Peter, Their all late teens, Threesome, Top Warren, Use of Powers, and pays for it, and sticky sweet, but Peter and warren have corrupted him slightly, could be set after the movie, established polymorous relationship, inappropriate use of lollipops, kurts still an innocent little blue ball, kurts to sweet, lollipops and sweets, mild food kink, mild tail kink, or unrelated, peters a little shit, pretty messy, protective warren, so around apocolypse age, some aftercare, sugar rush - Freeform, sweet tooth, sweet warren, this grew a small plot, this is just super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Sugar, spice and everything niceWhat's that saying, a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, well Warren's learnt that a spoonful of sugar plus can get his boys to do almost anything. Or that stickily sweet fic where Kurt and Peter have sweet tooths and their devious boyfriend Warren takes advantage





	Sweet tooth

It was Sunday, Kurt had spent the morning in that same abandoned church he loved, Peter had wasted his time channel surfing on the couch and Warren had spent his own morning with tunes and a very satisfying workout. It seemed like a normal enough Sunday except as he headed to the kitchen to wait for the others, Warren was already hoping that his plan to make it a very not normal Sunday would go off without a hitch

He had left last this morning, putting his workout back a full twenty minutes just to ensure that everything was set up. It didn't however surprise him to walk into the kitchen and find Peter leaning back against the counter, sucking unassumingly on a lollipop. "I hope you left some in the stash" he said casually as he opened the door of the fridge to pull out ingredients for lunch. Peter popped the lollipop as he pulled it from his mouth, swirling it not so innocently before answering "this is only my fifth." Warren nodded, he had prepared for this and honestly was expecting worse so he gave Peter a smile as he turned back around. "And Peter" "not a word to Kurt, I know" he smirked "my lips, are sealed" the lollipop went back into place and Warren returned the grin "good" 

Kurt came back just as Warren was serving up the pancakes, while typically a breakfast food they were also about the only thing he could make without burning, besides Kurt had a fondness for their fluffy texture. He appeared with the BAMF of displaced air and the pleasant smile he always wore after a morning spent in peaceful prayer. Peter got his kiss in first, like always, a quick peck to the cheek with lightning speed. It made Warren roll his eyes fondly as he set the glasses of orange juice and the maple syrup down, but as he pressed his own lips to Kurt's blue cheek before taking his seat he was pleased to note that there wasn't a lollipop stick in sight. He had no doubt that the evidence had been disposed of in the split second it took Kurt to materialise and Warren was never more thankful for his lovers speed. Except, his mind helpfully supplied, the many times that tongue had been swift, treating him as if he were the lollipop. Suppressing a groan at the image took a lot of effort and a lung full of orange juice but he told himself as Peter laughed that the reward would be worth it

He was patient, finished lunch and soothed away the worry fogging Kurt's eyes before agreeing to a walk. It was something they did most days, Kurt and Warren would walk hand in hand while Peter did laps around them, occasionally making conversation but mostly just burning off some much needed energy. Warren knew this would probably go better if Peter was a little more on the tired side so they spent an extra hour outside, given that Peter would also be consuming quite a bit of sugar next which did nothing good for his activeness, Warren took it upon himself to challenge Peter and wear him out

With Peter puffing softly and few people in the house it was easy enough to convince Kurt to come back to the room, Peter wore a knowing smirk as he had quickly agreed making Kurt a little suspicious of the two. Warren had had to promise no pranks, thankfully not surprises before he had nodded to agree

They made their way upstairs, bypassing Peter's currently shared room with Scott and instead headed for their usual room of inhabitance, Kurt and Warren's shared room. Unable to wait like always, even though it was just down the hall Peter had zipped off ahead and with a tender sigh Kurt's tail brushed Warren's ankle as he teleported down the hall and into their room

It took Warren a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room but when he did he saw Kurt blushing and for good reason, perched on the end of Warren's bed was Peter in only his boxer briefs with a lollipop caught between his teeth. Warren tsked, walking over while Kurt remained still "am I going to have to teach you to share" he asked in a disapproving tone as he pushed the beds, fixing the two back together. With speed like Peter's it was bound to happen but the last thing this situation needed was one of them falling between the beds because of a gap and winding up hurt. Peter moved like lightning again, over to Kurt who he wrapped in his arms "what, do you mean like this" his eyes met Warren's with a challenging smirk before he leaned in and kissed Kurt, transferring the lollipop between them with his tongue. Kurt, always the innocent one, squeaked, his blush darkening to a deep purple tint upon his cheeks but still he had kissed back, opening his mouth and moaning softly as Peter deepened their kiss and tasted the sweet candy between them

When Peter pulled away, lollipop back in his mouth and Kurt looking a little dazed, Warren patted the available bed beside him in invite. Peter was on it in an instant and with a shy smile Kurt walked over, tail flicking and sat down too, crawling to be in between them 

Warren shared a kiss with Kurt, slowly chasing the sweet taste on his tongue while Peter worked to remove clothing at a speed that wasn't lightning. Still when they pulled back they now all sat in their boxer briefs, a similar design considering they had gotten them at the same time and from the same shop. The only real difference was in the colours, Peter had grabbed a metallic grey and Kurt the red that contrasted so prettily with his skin, Warren had considered blue or camo but after much begging from both Kurt and Peter had ended up settling upon the angel white he was accustom to

Peter had returned to his spot behind Kurt, making him pant lightly as he showered his tail with affection, showing it much the same attention as any other sweet. It gave Warren the chance to tilt his chin up and open the drawer "I got a surprise for the two of you" he whispered, catching Peter's eyes over Kurt's shoulder. He laid out just a few of the special sweet flavoured lubes he had gotten, watching Kurt's eyes widen as Peter excitedly inspected them, obviously trying to decide which one he wanted to try out first. Kurt swallowed picking up the closest one to him, maple syrup, one he had grabbed especially for Kurt, given the way he moaned over Warren's pancakes and watched as the blush spread down his chest. "That's not all though" he leaned in to nip at a sensitive pointed ear "I got a tub of lollipops" Kurt gasped, whining softly at the joint attention as Peter returned to the bed and mimicked Warren on the other side "that's if Peter hasn't eaten them all." He bit down playfully earning a soft 'hey' from Peter as they pulled back, watching as Kurt's eyes fluttered softly, he was truly beautiful to behold 

The blue mutant bit his bottom lip, worrying it as if he knew he shouldn't and then teleported to snatch up a lollipop from the tub. He didn't have much time to watch the treat disappear behind Kurt's soft blue lips however because Peter was suddenly holding the bottle of salted caramel lube demandingly in his face. "I want to try this one" his tone held impatience so as Kurt returned to the bed, Warren got off it. "If it'll shut you up for a minute" he could hardly hide that he was already excited when he peeled off the white boxer briefs and his erection hit his stomach, already leaking

This moment had been his sole focus all day so he had to ignore the way Kurt sucked at the lollipop and Peter licked his lips as he poured the chosen lube over his erection. He barely had time to recap the bottle before Peter was on him and he couldn't quite tell which one of them that first moan belonged to. Peter sucked him straight down, now on his knees before Warren and Warren grabbed a fist full of whispy hair, wings spreading to steady himself. He spared Peter and his amused and mischievous eyes a glance, more of a glare before his blues flicked back up to locate Kurt. Their sweet blue boyfriend was reclined back on the bed, tail flicking as he lay on his side and watched them. He still had that lollipop stuck between his teeth, it was a sinful sight watching him suck so seemingly innocent at the sweet treat. His teeth grit and he groaned softly thrusting forward into Peter's mouth, it went straight to the back of his throat without any resistance. He could almost hear Peter smirk with pride as he explained that his power made a gag reflex obsolete given that everything moved so slowly around him that he had more then enough time to adjust. His hand tightened in Peter's hair when the other used his gift to his advantage, moaning obscenely as he cleaned Warren of his chosen lube

Warren was sure there was more now but he couldn't bring himself to glance down and check, he just knew once he got a look at the silver blur taking down his cock that he'd cum and it was far too soon to do that yet. Determined he kept his eyes up but they fell on the devilish looking Kurt, one clawed hand was lazily playing with a flushed nipple, running around the little bud as he watched them. He still had the lollipop but now it was in his other hand, swirling it around his lips and giving him a glimpse of that pink tongue as it flicked out to taste. Warren couldn't hold back, not when Kurt whimpered sweetly as he drew the lollipop from his mouth, still glistening wet with his saliva and rolled it around his neglected bud. He pulled Peter close, wanting nothing more then to taste as he thrust forward and came down his throat 

Peter pressed close, swallowing him down quickly and nuzzling at his thigh once he pulled off, mumbling quietly about salt. Absentmindedly Warren pet his hair but his eyes never left Kurt's and once he was sure his legs wouldn't turn to jello beneath him, he made his way over to the bed and gently shoved Kurt back on it. The teleporter went easily, a slight gasp leaving his throat as Warren hovered over him, the lollipop stick poking out the side of his mouth as he worried his bottom lip

Warren blinked and the sight of Peter and Kurt heatedly kissing filled his vision, Peter had obviously recovered and was now making Kurt pant and moan softly. Warren smirked taking the distraction to move down Kurt's body, the blue boys eyes barely able to open to take in the sight before Warren descended on the sticky sweet nipple. Kurt's back arched beautifully with a gasp but between Peter and Warren he was helpless but to moan and lay there as they lavished him with attention. Warren licked and sucked the bud till it was swollen slightly, the little nub already hardened to attention, when he was sure it was clean of the sticky sweet lollipop residue he moved to the next one making Kurt moan into Peter's mouth as he gave it the same attention. It was several long minutes before he pulled back, inspecting to see that both were swollen and flushed purple before tonguing over each one once more and then trailing his kisses down 

Feather light kisses peppering down his chest and stomach, the very edges of his wings brushing against his sensitive inner thighs as he moved down between them. He felt Kurt's tail wrap around his right thigh, a solid weight to ground the other as Warren placed soft kisses to just above his waistband before dragging the red underwear down 

Once they were off he flicked them away with a simple brush of feathers to join his own on the floor somewhere. He peppered kisses back up Kurt's thighs hearing him take in a shaky breath. Warren glanced up as he pressed a kiss to the very top of Kurt's inner thigh, his blue beading erection a nice distraction between the two 

Kurt's eyes were blown wide with lust, carefully watching each of his moves with slightly hitched breaths as he panted lightly. The two had finally pulled apart for air and now both sets of eyes were trained on him, that same lollipop now sticking from Peter's treacherous mouth. He reached up and with barely any resistance plucked the lollipop from his mouth, dragging it down his bottom lip just to watch that pink tongue chase after it. Then he moved it, trailing the sticky treat softly over Kurt's blue skin

He held his eyes as he traced it down his slender neck, circling each of his flushed peaks before trailing it down the small line in between, following an invisible line down his stomach, over his abdomen and down further. Drawing lines with the stick on his thighs as he watched Peter lick his lips and after only a minute follow the invisible trail with his lips and tongue, making Kurt whine and squirm softly. His tail tightened slightly on his leg, having moved lower towards his ankle when Warren pulled back and moved the lollipop lower. His eyes were wide, tongue trailing across moist lips as he watched Warren with heated breathes, gasping softly as Peter's tongue found his thighs 

With a gentle hand in Peter's hair, Warren pulled him back and then leaned close, nipping at Kurt's pointed ear as he pressed his legs back towards his chest and out wide. He settled back with Peter watching from the side, now sitting behind one of Kurt's bent thighs

Kurt flushed, looking away as his tail unwound from Warren's leg and flicked slowly against the bed. Popping the lolli into his mouth he sucked on the sweet flavour, twirling it twice until it was wet and with a final roll of his tongue pulled it out. He trailed it from the base of Kurt's cock, down to the pink tinged rim making Kurt shiver as he left a trail of sticky sweet saliva in its path. Peter watched entranced as Warren swirled the sweet around his tight rim, licking his lips before with a gentle press nudged the small rounded end inside. Kurt whined, tail catching his wrist seeking support as Warren met his eyes and he moved the sweet in a small circle, earning soft moans but no protest

When he let go he managed to pull away with Kurt's tail still in hand, giving Peter the access he needed. Kurt's legs splayed over his shoulders, toes curling as Peter set to work immediately, tongue licking from base down to follow the sticky sweet trail and then began to work around his rim, trying to retrieve the lollipop with only his tongue

Kurt's tail tightened on Warren's hand and Warren was quick to unwrap it, instead letting it find purchase on his thigh as he moved up the bed. Kurt's lip was caught between his teeth as he tried to suppress the loud moans working their way up his slender blue throat. Without really thinking about it Warren reached out and retrieved the maple syrup flavoured lube that he'd left lying on the side of the bed, uncapping the bottle one handed as he was stroking Kurt's face with the other and coated two fingers with the substance

He threw the bottle back and after trailing the fingers through the small pool of saliva leaking from the corner of his mouth, pushed them past his lips to give him a taste. Kurt took them easily, with a soft moan as his lips closed back around them. His eyes slid shut with pleasure and he focused on the constant motions of sucking while Peter took him apart. A certain thrust that saw both Peter's tongue and the lollipop press into his prostate brought him undone, his mouth wide and lax around Warren's fingers for the moment of his climax before he gently began sucking on them again as he came back down 

His stomach was covered in white but Warren took care of that while Peter sat back looking mighty pleased with himself, the offending lollipop caught between his smirking lips turning Kurt a whole new shade of purple. Kurt glanced away but Warren noticed the hitch in Peter's breath, his body leaning forward and moaning as Kurt's tail wrapped around him and with a few quick strokes Peter was gasping as he came 

Kurt's tail retreated, the spade finding his mouth as he licked it clean of the white evidence left behind and all three boys found themselves hard once more. Peter had an extremely short refractory period thanks to his powers and both Kurt and Warren could thank their animalistic nature for their own short recovery time, it certainly made things more fun

All three boys were now on the bed and once his tail was clean, it snuck up to caress Warren's wings in a soothing motion. Peter retrieved two more lollipops, looking tempted by Kurt's splayed legs but still managed to pop one in his mouth and one in Kurt's own. Warren didn't have to voice their shared thoughts but still he did "do you want to..." "definitely" Kurt nodded shyly with Peter's quick answer. Warren grinned "okay then, let's open you up babe" Kurt blushed but nodded. He knew it wouldn't take to long given how thoroughly Peter had tongued him open but still he didn't want to risk a painful sting. He took the blueberry lube that Peter handed him with a grin, managing only a small eye roll before coating his fingers in it and returning his attention to Kurt

He placed light kisses to his neck and up to his face as he traced a finger around his twitching hole before pressing the first finger in. He took it easily with a soft sigh, already stretched enough to take the second that he traced around his rim before pressing it in. He was gentle as he stretched him out on his callous fingers, subsequently teasing Peter with the time he was taking. When he finally added the third one and flexed them Kurt was quivering, gasping and moaning softly at each tender touch to his face or chest. Kurt's tail had wound itself around his arm but with a little coaxing it transferred as Warren pulled his arm back to press the spade against Peter's chest, the length wrapped twice around his hips

Peter had already ditched his grey briefs, slicked himself with the blueberry lube and had pressed cinnamon lube from the drawer into Warren's hands in impatience but after he lined up with Kurt's entrance, he glanced down, took a deep breath and took it slow. Pressing forward and into Kurt's heat with only the slightest of movement from his hips, sinking in so slowly Kurt actually whined and tried to not only push back but pull Peter forward using the leverage of his tail, to no success. Warren had rewarded Peter with a heated kiss, mouth attaching itself to available skin as his hands roamed soothingly over Kurt's abdomen. When Peter was all the way in, hips sitting flush to Kurt's rounded ass he leaned forward panting softly before looking at Warren expectantly 

Warren grinned arranging himself behind a motionless Peter on the bed before placing a hand on his upper back to encourage him forward more. Both his boys lay flush, panting, while forgotten lollipops were sucked slowly between their lips. Kurt all blue and flushed purple, a figure of innocence contrasted so beautifully with Peter, all metallic grey and rough mischief. It was like him and Kurt, devil and angel, nymph and imp

Peter whined after a moment too long of Warren just staring, pushing his butt back as he arched his back enticingly, lips leaving a lazy wet trail on Kurt's chest. Wordlessly Warren ran a hand down Peter's curved back, only pulling away to pop the cap, filling the air with the scent of cinnamon as he coated his fingers in the new flavour. He threw the bottle aside after and didn't hesitate to push a finger inside, earning a delicious groan. With Peter, Warren was never as careful, the little troublemaker preferred the light sting or burn of a stretch, Warren suspected he liked to think of it as punishment for what his done but he's never asked, if Peter wants him to know he'll tell him. Till then, he pressed in a second finger, scissoring them as he sucked purple marks to match Kurt's into the back of his neck. He pushed to three, glad when Peter didn't protest. While Warren was willing to press the limits, he'd never take Peter unprepared and given the considerable girth of his cock he wouldn't risk two fingers as enough prep. He thrust the three of them a few times before pulling them out, if he pushed to four there was no doubt that Peter would complain 

Slicking his cock up carefully with the lube still coating his fingers and palm, he moved to grab a hold of Peter's hips. Pressing them back down, he earned a soft moan from Kurt as he was filled completely again before he moved down to meet Peter's hips and press in with one solid thrust. Peter moaned and Kurt's eyes were dazed as he was jolted with the motion, he held still making Peter bite down on the stick of his lollipop while Kurt's own slid from his slack mouth to make a sticky wet mess on the bed beside his glistening neck

Peter's stick hit the wall with a soft click sound as his lips found Kurt's neck, sucking till he moaned and grabbed at the silver strands of hair with a three fingered grasp. His neck tilted back to expose more of that slender blue throat and Warren found himself leaning down against Peter's back, pinning him in place and allowing him to capture Kurt's sweet lips as he began to shallowly thrust his hips. Short, small, quick little circles that made both mutants gasp in need as Kurt opened both his mouth and thighs wider to accommodate Warren. His feet locked behind Warren's hips, pulling him closer as Peter clenched down drawing a moan from his own lips 

The two were working together Warren noted but couldn't be mad, he had started the teasing first. As Peter's lips moved down Kurt's neck, back to his sensitive nipples Warren finally pulled back and slammed in. A rough thrust that made all three shudder and soon Warren had picked up a pace, deep thrusts that made Kurt shiver, slow enough to tease Peter and the right alternation of hard and gentle thrusts to drive them both to the edge 

It was no surprise that Kurt came first, worked up as he was, he had managed to last quite a while but the multiple thrusts against his prostate, full of Peter's speed and Warren's drive combined with the scrape of Peter's teeth over his nipples and then throat was too much. He came with a bitten of shout and not a single touch to his cock as Peter's teeth had clamped down on the tip of his tail sending shockwaves of pleasure through his system. Warren's wings caught him when he slumped back, dazed and near unconscious. His thrusts stopped, much to Peter's annoyance but only long enough so that Warren could check on Kurt, making sure he was okay with sweet words whispered in his ear and a gentle kiss as he pulled Peter back and out of Kurt's heat

He secured him under the thighs then leant back on the bed, holding his legs out wide and apart making him groan as he sunk down deeper onto Warren's length at the new angle. Both Peter and Kurt blushed at the new position but neither could move as Warren started to thrust up into him

Peter moaned loudly but it didn't drown out the "apologise" from Warrens lips, he was almost mad with his lust so Peter immediately apologised, a sputtering thing given the way his prostate was being nailed. "Not to me, to him" it was grit out between teeth and suddenly Kurt's face was too close and Peter knew why he was apologising, he'd gone too far and overwhelmed the other blushing mutant, Warren was always so careful with Kurt and Peter knew he was going to pay for his carelessness. He glanced away unable to look at Kurt's flushed face "I'm ssssorry" it was as good as he could get out. The grip on his hips bruised as he said those words and he knew he'd be feeling this for days to come. The knowledge excited him and as Warren's arms tightened, letting go of one of his thighs to roughly stroke his dick, they came. Peter gave a loud shout as Warren muffled his to a groan against the back of his neck

They came, Peter painting Warren's hand and both his own and Kurt's chest with his seed while Warren finished deep inside Peter's clenching walls. He pulled out, the both of them panting and placed soft kisses to the back of his shoulders before letting him retrieve a warm cloth 

He was sharing a soft kiss with Kurt when Peter returned and he bid the two to lay down and relax while he gently ran the cloth over their sensitive skin. He started with Kurt who was in the middle then moved to Peter on the far side, who was quite a mess, already leaking Warren's seed from between his thighs before brushing himself over. A few flaps of his wings had everyone dry and after tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom, he fell face first into the soft bed 

His arm and a wing extending across his two tired lovers, keeping them safe and warm as they slept. The unanswered question in the room didn't need to be uttered, for the answer was already in the air, yes they'd be doing this again soon and if that were up to Peter, that would be real soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago while house/pet sitting, which was great given I had a day just to write. It ended up longer then I expected in the end but overall I'm happy with that. Editing/typing took a while but it's finally up, hopefully you enjoyed


End file.
